The use of vertical formworks for building vertical structures, such as walls for example, is known.
A vertical formwork comprises a front formwork panel and a rear formwork panel arranged facing one another. Both formwork panels are fixed to one another by means of a tie rod, a front anchor fixed to the front formwork panel and to a first end of the tie rod, and a rear anchor fixed to the rear formwork panel and to a second end of the tie rod.
WO2016/026812A1 describes a vertical formwork configured for being adjusted from one face, i.e., a vertical formwork which is fixed by a single operator from the side of the front formwork panel.
The front anchor described in WO2016/026812A1 comprises a nut configured for being screwed onto a first end of the tie rod, and a sleeve configured for being introduced in a through housing of the front formwork panel. The sleeve has a truncated cone shaped through hole configured to be passed through by the tie rod, and which allows the tie rod to swivel inside the sleeve. The front formwork panel further comprises fixing means configured for fixing the sleeve to the front formwork panel.
The vertical formwork further comprises a spacing tube passed through by the tie rod, and which is arranged between both formwork panels in the final assembly position. The spacing tube comprises a conical-shaped sealing element at each of its ends which prevents the concrete from leaking into the sleeve once the concrete has been poured between both formwork panels.
The vertical formwork described in WO2016/026812A1 allows the adjusting thereof from a face, for which purpose the operator positions himself facing the front formwork panel and introduces the threaded tie rod through the through housing of the front formwork panel. The spacing tube comprising a conical-shaped sealing element at each of its ends, the sleeve and the nut, are arranged in that order on the tie rod. The operator introduces all the elements and fixes the sleeve to the front formwork panel by means of using the fixing means. The operator then screws the tie rod onto the rear anchor, and finally screws the nut of the front anchor on to fix the tie rod to the front formwork panel. The sleeve acts as a stop element of the spacing tube in the final assembly position.